The Prying Eyes of a LothRat
by You'll Know In Another Life
Summary: Living on the streets of Lothal opened you up to certain skills and the helped make a seemingly awful stay on an awful planet much more bearable. A story where Ezra makes a connection with Ghost crew albeit in a way he hadn't initially intended.


On a particularly hot night on an arid planet of the outer rim Ezra wondered if anyone on the Ghost knew he was watching them. Or had he just turned them all into unwitting exhibitionist for his pleasure? A part of him hoped it was the former though the set up had been created with the intent of the later, but the idea that the crew knew he was watching them and decided to put on a show made his 15 year old mind _hazy and horny_.

He turned his *datapad feed on and passed through the different channels being broadcasted from across the Ghost at the moment. A dozen micro *strip-cams relayed visuals onto the screen of the datapad with audio being fed to him through an *ear-comlink. Thus he could watch his program in all its glory while Zeb slept ignorant in the bunk below him.

He had plenty of experience bugging places from his time on Lothal and that had been without the aid of The Force. With The Force it was as simple as waiting for Kanan to go off on some mission far away and slipping the strip-cams in via telekinesis. It helped that it was only two rooms he was trying to bug which were the only two rooms on the ship that were off limits to him; Hera's room and Sabine's room. He had the utmost respect for the two women and a part of him felt shame at the thought of violating their trust and privacy. However that part of him was undersized and malnourished from years upon years of living off the streets and doing some not so honorable things to survive.

Through The Force he could feel Hera still shuffling around in the lower levels doing maintenance work and he knew Kanan to be in the cockpit on night watch. So for now he would focus on Sabine who through The Force he knew to be sound asleep in her room. He flipped the channels until he came to the near absolute darkness of Sabine Wren's room. The sole light source coming from an art piece that adorned one of the walls; she had used some kind of fluorescent glow in the dark oil pastels to construct it. It gave Ezra just enough light to digitally enhance and let him see Sabine in her full mandolorian glory. Tonight was a special opportunity for him as The Ghost was in its third day of extensive upgrades and these upgrades led to the shutdown of several of the ships typical functions. No refresher, no kitchen, limited holonet access, and _no internal cooling_ on the ship. Thus they were stuck aboard a vessel where they were sweating and stinking, digging holes to relive themselves, and sleeping with as little clothing as possible keep cool. At this very moment he was in nothing but black brief-shorts with the datapad lying across his lap.

In that moment he hit the jackpot. The image finished readjusting itself for the limited lighting and he was gifted with something truly beautiful. Instinctively he eased himself flat on his bunk bed propping the datapad across his sternum now while his other hand pawed at his swelling cock. He had envisioned her naked in his minds eye before, peacemealing her nude form together with what he had seen in skin books and skin flicks. But seeing her here and now showed him the error of his ways; that her true self was far sexier than his mind could have ever comprehended.

He'd gotten her proportions totally wrong in his fantasies, her tits were smaller, her hips more narrow and she was _hairier_ to boot. The soft, lily skinned figment of his imagination was forever replaced by this bronze goddess who was snoring ever so lightly with her body posed in an unintentionally sensual manner. Now he could see her for how she truly was, lithe in build but her body toned with muscle and sparse body fat separating it from her skin. Her abdomen was mesmerizing to watch as it contracted and relaxed with each breath. The pose she was in left the muscle tissue in her bicep in a permanent contracted state, bunched high and tight close to her corded should. From the angle he was viewing it gave him a perfect look at the mass of dark curly hairs occupying each armpit; it was an area he knew most human women to shave but seeing it grown out on her was incredibly sexy. He imagined burrowing his nose in either pit and getting a dose of her heady natural scent.

The very thought of doing such things left his cock pulsing with the head pressing uncomfortably into the tight material of his brief-shorts. Ezra took a moment to roll them down his thighs to his ankles before kicking them off to the end of his bunk. His penis was happy to be free, hanging backwards over his belly its head pinkish-purple and sloppy with pre-cum. He turned his attention back to his datapad.

During his brief intermission Sabine had changed positions and rolled to one side obscuring her titties but giving him a wonderful view of her round backside. Her buttocks were veiled by the only piece of clothing she was wearing; a pair of surprisingly frilly striped panties. They left little to the imagination giving Ezra a perfect imprint of that heart shaped bum Sabine was sporting typically hidden through her work pants. The panties themselves couldn't quite contain all Sabine had to give and each left a small section of golden-brown and perfectly round ass cheek hanging out. It was likely thanks only to his Jedi training that he wasn't cumming right this instant.

When he got his fill of worshipping her bahookie Ezra switched to a different angle that would let him better admire her tits. Much to his dismay however she was now sleeping in such a way that her left elbows obscuring her chest. For the average person this might have been frustrating as hell but Ezra had something greater on his side, something much stronger than potential blue balls; he had The Force. He reached out through that omnipresent field of energy that connected all things and ever so lightly nudged Sabine on her back again. Her breast responded wonderfully to the change in motion, bouncing around before gravity pulled them in either direction. They were modest in size, about a handful each and tipped with fat brown nipples that he badly wanted a taste of. His mouth as well as his dick was watering at the thought of sucking those golden tits; engulfing the whole thing in his mouth before suckling down to the dark brown of her areola eventually getting solely to her nipple then heaving the entire mass of her breast upwards while she _hopefully_ moaned in enjoyment.

He was so hard it was painful and ever so lightly he began to palm the head of his cock, not yet wanting to stroke it as his eyes drifted downwards. He took a moment and enjoyed her cute outie belly button which was situated in the valley of her blocky abs, pushing upwards when she inhaled. He imagined peppering each of her abs with kisses before blowing a wet raspberry on her belly button; it was childish but he was fifteen so if he wanted to blow raspberries on the cute belly of his cute girlfriend he'd do it.

He switched camera angles when he could go no further south on the current one. The new one gave him full view of her lower half. Sabine was lithe downstairs as well but comprised of tight corded muscle, her knees were scarred which was odd considering the advances in *bacta that had occurred in their life time. He was sure there was a story there, one that he honestly wanted to know but probably couldn't ask without telling them how he'd seen it in the first place. Her small dainty feet were crossed one over the other; he didn't consider himself a foot fetishist but the idea of licking her heels and sucking her toes made his testicles pulse inside their sack. He began stroking himself in earnest now, but with slow long strokes down from the base all the way to the glands. Each pump caused a fresh load of precum to ooze out into his fist and spill around his foreskin area.

His eyes move back up her legs and settled on the one area left and the only area that was covered. Sadly he was going to have to use his imagination from here on because while he certainly had the skill to pull her panties off he was worried about the friction waking her up. If she awoke with her underwear rolled to her knees while her door was locked and no one was in the room there would be only two people on board such a situation would point to. Besides he had something far more fun in mind.

For the second time that night he reached out with the force and this time called upon one of the first lessons Kanan ever taught him; he made a connection. In their sleep, this was easier on creatures of higher cognizance when doing things beyond detecting their feelings and thoughts. Right now he wanted her to feel what he was feeling and in turn he wanted to feel her response however not wanting to shock her awake he _slowly_ let his pleasure and ardor drift over to her. He switched the camera feeds so that he was now seeing her from multiple angles all at once with her faces in the center of it all. He wanted to drink in every little expression she made, see her face if she moaned, her eyebrows if they knitted, and most of all he to see what she looked like when she came.

Within a minute her breathing had changed significantly; now coming in shallow puffs through parted lips. Every now and then her chin would quiver when she caught a particularly strong vein of Ezra's own sexual gratification. Their connection was growing by the second as Ezra became more comfortable with it and through it he began to better draw out Sabine's reaction to his stimulation. He could feel the individual nerves in her clitoris awaking as it swelled into prominence and through another trick of the force he stroked her button. She cooed absentmindedly and her toes curled with the second more direct application of his powers. He pushed further still, turning the stream that connected them into a river until it began to feel like they were beginning to occupy the very same body. Her feelings, the pleasure he was giving her was starting to come through loud and clear her pussy contracting and pulsing in time with his cock.

He looked at her face on the datapad now contorted in blissful agony as he continued to work his magic on her. She was muttering in a language he'd never heard of before while her head thrashed left and right, he could feel her climaxing mounting. He intended to ride his out along side her and was essentially using the force to hold his orgasm off as continued pump himself vigorously as his balls ached for release.

He worked his last Jedi trick of the night and reaching out with The Force he manipulate her clitoris. Not just the swollen bud that was occupied within her labia but the entirety of the organ itself extending deep within her. For a few moments her foreign chanting became a furious line of obscenities in basic while her feelings came to him so real that they no longer really felt like two people but rather one singular being. For a second it was as if there was no Ezra Bridger or Sabine Wren just this wanton creature pushing to the edge of glory. He let his barriers down as her orgasm tore through her.

He didn't need the datapad he could _feel_ her cum in real time as it yanked her out of her slumber gasping for air. She curled in on herself instinctually as the contractions deepened and her senses were assaulted not only with her own sudden orgasm but with Ezra's as well. Her body getting sensations from members she didn't own; the meaty cock she didn't have was spurting load after load of semen so loudly she could hear it. Her equally non-existent balls were riding high and tight in their sack furiously emptying themselves. For a full minute she could only sit there in a tight ball as she shook and came, riding out the storm. When she was finally spent she eased herself out and lay on her back, her mind completely blank from what she just experienced.

In his own room Ezra mirrored Sabine now lying back as he came down from the high of orgasm. He knew he'd have to clean up his mess before tomorrow came but for now he was content to sit in the dark as the sweaty dew cooled on his skin.

*Datapad - wiki/Datapad

*Ear-comlink - wiki/Ear-comlink

*Strip-cams - wiki/Strip-cam


End file.
